UNDERWORLD
by Inu'sCowGirl
Summary: In this 21st century.A great battle is going on.Likens,and demons agianst the death dealers.Kagome a death dealer with a gift is caught in the middle of this war.What happens when she starts to like the other side.KxI ,MxS ,SxR, KxA
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note Must Read**

**Hello people this is my new story**

**hope you like.Well am just letting you**

**know this will kind of be confusing.But**

**pay attention and it will get better promise.**

**Well please read ,review,and enjoy!**

**Oh this story will be through Kagome's eyes .**

**UNDERWORLD/Chapter 1-Prologue/The Beginning**

Hello my name is Kagome Higarashi I am 21 years old.I have raven colored hair, deep blue eyes ,and a tall frame.It is the year 2005 and the "Blood Feud" is still continuing.

The "Blood Feud" is a battle between vampires and likens. Likens are werewolves. I am a vampire, a death dealer. Sense demons joined in with likens our numbers have decreased greatly.

That is enough history for now.

The thunder boomed like cannon fire,lighting cracked, and the rain pounded on thousands of heads. Dameon,Aakon,and I sat like gargoyles on the ancient library.We were stalking two likens _Ramore, and Kikyo._Kikyo and I had similar features but I had better strength, and a better heart, she would give her own comrade for power.

There was a little click of Aakon's camera for evidence, then he looked up ,he nodded once and like a ghost he jumped,Dameon followed.

I don't think that I told you that vampires always were black but they had none of the wings or make believe shit like that, but we have fangs claws ,some other things like that,and a select few have powers_ ,like me I have fire._

Dameon wore a cloak with back blue jeans and a black muscle shirt.Aakon his brother wore the exact same thing.

I wore a black tank top stopped right below my breast and black leather hip huggers I made the prettiest girl blush.We also don't believe in the devil and aren't hell's creatures even though we can't go in light, but there is something about that we will discuss later.

Neither didn't even have to crouch when they landed just went on walking.I smiled at our strength. One thing went through my head _I love my job._As death dealers we kill liken's.I to descended to the ground.I pulled out my gun put hid it under my cloak.The likens entered the underground train station.

We followed Ramore a tall liken with a hard build.He turned around and saw Dameon.''Kikyo!"he shouted.Turned and started to shoot.I ducked behind one of the large beams,Dameon ducked behind another, .Dameon turned to shoot back.

That's when we saw Aakon fall to the ground a light appeared in his mouth, then his body dissaperad.The humans taking refuge after the first shot.Were to scared to watch.Ramore knew better than to stay there jumped on the parked train.Dameon followed.I saw Kikyo laughing at my fallen comrade.

I smiled unlike Ramore she didn't have much sense to use her liken powers or she would know that I was only a few yards from her,I picked up the camera and the bullets.

I shot twice.Kikyo screamed, jumped on the tracks, and took of running.I heard growling and snarling and knew that Dameon and Ramore were fightinng.I looked and then ran after Kikyo. Soon I came to a like passage in the wall.I smelled Kikyo's blood so I followed.

When I was in the passage I couldn't hear the battle no longer I turned to see what happened and almost lost my head as the train flew past me.I once again took up Kikyo's trail.

I jumped down a tube like pipe and landed in like a large room.Then I heard a loud boom and felt a sharp pain in my stomach,Kikyo then dissaperead.I heard likens' snarls and gleeful shouts.I knew what was going on a "place battle".It is were liken's select their ranks.Like leader so on so forth.

I heard Ramore coming so I turned ,threw three silver ninja stars,and left.I jumped in my 2005 Sliver Mustang GT and left. I soon came up to a mansion my home I thought.

I pulled in the large yard and walked in.I walked past the others and threw open the door to Aki's room.He was like a death walker,mechanic,and scientist in one package,

"We have a problem" I told him laying the bullets on his desk.Then strode in Kasin the one that was put in charge of our clan after I ruler victor was put to sleep for a century.Aki picked up the glowing bullet with some tools."An ultraviolet ray"

"You mean like daylight trapped inside a bullet."Kasin asked stupidly"likens aren't smart enough to create some thing like this"

"Quite right, I think it was stolen,from the military or something"Aki said in his British tongue.

"What happened to Aakon and Dameon?"asked Kasin.

"Aakon was killed, Dameon must have been to,and I think a place battle was taking place there as well,"I replied.

"That is impossible"Kasin said angrily.

"I know what I heard!"Kagome yelled.

"Get out of my sight"

"I am going for a walk asshole"

"It is almost daylight"Kasin said.

"Don't tell me you are that stupid you forgot"

"Sorry"

Kagome turned and left.I also didn't tell you I can go out in daylight,I am the first one known to do this,that is why the vampires keep it a secret..Or there would be major problems..

**Short yes but will get longer promise hope you like this I will update soon.**


	2. Major Bad Luck

**Author's Note**

Hey well sorry it took so long

I have been busy buying a horse.

Here is the second chapter and it is

longer than the first so read,enjoy,and

review.

**UNDERWORLD/Chapter 2/Major Bad Luck**

Kagome looked up as the first rays of light appeared in the sky.It was a beautiful sight the garden filled with millions of types of flowers seemed to be glowing,the pond filled with the color of morning.She smiled knowing she was the only vampire on Earth who could see this.

Kagome followed the path to the driveway and walked up to her Mustang.She opened the door to her car and got in, the engine roared with power.The gate opened automatically and she sped away.

Kikyo walked through the doorway."Shippo get the leaders it is an emergency" she yelled with an attitude.The fox demon nodded and disappeared behind a door."Stupid bitch" he murmed.Five minutes passed and Kikyo looked like Satan's Sister,when Shippo finally came back."Took you long enough"she said with a scowl.

"They are ready to see you know Kikyo"Shippo said sitting back into his desk.Kikyo followed they way Shippo had went.The hallway was bright and bare.Kikyo sniffed the air, she caught their scent ,which lead to a wooden door.

"Come in Kikyo" said a smooth voice.Kikyo opened the door.There sat the four leaders of the liken race :Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Tankashi, Miroku Hitama , and Koga Catama.They were feared by all, even the deathdealers.

Sesshomaru a full blooded dog demon was emotionless.He had long silver hair,amber eyes, pointed ears, and the attention of most of the liken women (remember likens and demons are together as a team, so they are all just called likens).He was strong,brave,and would fight to the death if that came to it.

Inuyasha was a half liken,half dog demon.He had the appearance of a demon but the strength of both.He looked a lot like his half brother Sesshomaru but more feeling, he was mostly hot headed.He always tried to hide his emotions but his eyes always gave him away.He also had alot of women after his affection but once he had his feel of them they ended on the curb.

Miroku was a full blooded liken.He had a wind tunnel in his right hand.His hair was a dark black,his eyes a mysterious black-violet color.He was a pervert.All women knew to watch out for his wandering hands.

Koga was a full blooded wolf demon.He was super fast, his eyes were an icy blue, his hair a deep brown.He went around always claiming new sex toys as his women till his pleasures were met.Inuyasha and him were almost the same when it came to women.

"Sit down and tell us what is so damn important"Koga snapped.

"There is a death-dealer,a girl.."Kikyo stated.

"There are alot of female death dealer what is so important is this one?"Miroku asked

"The new ultra-violet bullets do not work on her I shot her myself and she only flinched"Kikyo snapped back

"That is impossible that would mean a death-dealer that could go out in daylight"Inuyasha started in.

"That would mean that there is a death-dealer that could hunt us in the daytime"replied Koga.

"Besides humans and animals we are the only species that can go in the daytime you know that"Sesshomaru said smartly.

''What if I am right?''Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo let me tell you one thing if we find out you are lying I swear I will have your head hanging on the gate."Inuyasha snapped."Shippo send out a team and find out what you can about a day walking vampire"Inuyasha said through the phone.

Shippo and a team of 6 other likens armed got ready to enter a house. Supposedly there was a vampire that lived here that was connected to all the clans.Shippo busted down the door with a swift kick.The house was very dark.Shippo walked down the hallway,their was only one door so it was easy to pick out were to go.Shippo had his gun ready he opened the door , their was a hiss from a corner of the room.

Shippo saw a young vampire."Get up".The vampire just growled and lunged at him.Shippo quickly side stepped him and had him by the throat."Your going to answer a few questions understand" Shippo said in a threatening voice.The vampire just spit on him.

Shippo smiled and walked over to the window about to open it."Alright"the vampire screeched."There is a rumor going around that there is a day-walker is it true?"Shippo asked.

"I don't know"Shippo reached for the blinds.

''Alright, yes it is true ,she is about 22, her name is Kagome Higarashi,she lives at the northern part of time she usually roams around that area."

"Good"Shippo said throwing him back into the corner and leaving.He joined the six men and they exited.Shippo pulled out his cell phone"Hey Inuyasha"

"Well did you find out anything?"

"Ya,Kikyo was telling the truth"Shippo told him everything he found out.

"I will send Sango,Kagura, and Ayume to help you they will meet you at the mall.Track her down and bring her to me alive"was Inuyasha's last statement.

"Come on lets go"he said getting into his 2005 Tahoe.

They pulled into the mall and saw three women sitting next to a navy blue Roadster.The girls smiled and got in"Sesshomaru thought you might need this"Kagura said handing over a picture of Kagome.

Kagome pulled up to the Gas Station.She got out and started to pump the gas.She hated gas it always ruined her sense of smell.She glanced up to see a black Tahoe come by.Her instincts were going wild something told her it wasn't right to be out here in the open.She pushed away the thought.That is until the car pulled into the gas station."Shit"'she wispered.She had already prepaid,so she just jumped in her car.

She turned it on and pulled out of the parking lot in a hurry.She looked back the car was following her!She pulled out her cell phone"Aki I have a problem"

"I know"

"They are following me, I am going to lead them away from the house,call you if it gets worse"Kagome shut the phone and threw it in the seat."Lets see if you can keep up"Kagome said with a smirk.She slammed on the gas pedal.She slowly out distanced them.Once she was sure she was far enough she pulled over on the side of the road.

She let out a breath that she didn't even know she had.She got out to stretch he muscles.The wind started to pick up, which made Kagome shiver.Then out of no were a giant boomerang apperead.Kagome didn't have time to move she was hit full force into a tree and the boomerang stuck imprisoning her."What the fuck"she screamed.

The wind got faster then three figures appeard.Kagome started to push, it finally gave way.

She looked around she couldn't get to her car in time and one of those girls are a wind sorceress so running was close to mad.The three girls got closer,you could see their faces now.One had long back hair that ended at her waist,with brown eyes,and pink shadow; she wore a baby blue tank top shirt with hip huggers.The second had red eyes, short black hair pulled up in a pony tail,she had a feather in her hair, red muscle shirt, and black hip huggers.The third had pink hair and light brown eyes, she wore a hot pink tube top, and a red mini skirt.

Kagome growled her threat."So your the one that has been giving us so much trouble"Ayume giggled.

"Leave now and I won't rip out your throat!"Kagome yelled.They didn't move.She lunged at them,she had been expecting them to side step her,and she was right.She kicked Ayume into Kagura and they went flying.Kagome made a dash for her car.Kagura had already caught her with her wind.She saw Sango get ready to through her boomerang.She quickly broke Kagura's trap, and dodged Sango's throw.

She had Sango by the throat in less than a secound.She pushed on the main muscle and the girl went limp.Kagome felt a pain rush through her back.She looked down to see blood.Ayume smirked that had been a perfect sneak attack.

Kagome started to feel drowzy.Ayume came in for another attack.Right as her sword was about to hit Kagome made her move.Ayume gasped she looked down Kagome's hand had gone right through her stomach.

Kagura came over as Ayume dropped to the ground unconscience.Kagura smiled at the oppenent .Kagome couldn't move she had lost to much blood.This was going to be a bad problem.

With a swift movement Kagura had the girl in her arms.Kagura flipped out her phone "Hey we got the girl, but Ayume and Sango are passed out"

"Shippo is on his way"

"Have a room ready Ayume has a terrible injury"

"We will be waiting for you"

Kagura through the girl over her shoulder and went to get her fallen members.

"They got the girl"Inuyasha said. Hanging up the phone.

"I hope she is hot"Koga replied more to himself than to anyone else.

''Keep your hands off wolf the girl is mine"Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku got between them before a fight could break out"Both of you are fucking perverts so why do women call me one"

HEY THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER KEEP READING THE NEXT CHAPTER I WERE IT GETS GOOD PROMISE TILL NEXT TIME  
S.G.


	3. Catch Me If You Can

**Please Read**

Hello Everyone I hope you have

enjoyed this story so far, I am sorry

it has taken me so long to update but

everything is well now and all my stories

are coming back.But I have a problem.If you

would please do me a favor.Read my story

Hear My Cry or Hear Me and review, on which is

better just review on the one you like the most I appreciate it

.On with the story

OH AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT ALL OF MY STORIES ARE RATED M FOR A REASON ,IF YOU THINK YOU CAN NOT DEAL WITH ONE OF THESE STORIES PLEASE DO NOT READ.

**UNDERWORLD/Chapter 3: Catch Me If You Can**

Kagome shook her head knowing a major head ache was coming on."Shit were am I" Kagome said looking around at the modern day room, it looked to be an office with a large oak table in the middle, and some paintings adorning the walls.

Then all the memories came crashing into her.She reached for her cell phone only to remember it was still in the car. Kagome let out a viscous snarl, she sliced the table chair into pieces with her razor sharp claws, beat her fist against the wall, in pure hatred, and then sat screamed her fury.

xxxxxx

Inuyasha smirked in main corridor hearing that their hostage was finally awake. "Shippo call the leaders ,tell them to meet me here, and tell them the girl is finally awake."Inuyasha said still smiling to himself. Hippo just nodded asking himself quietly why in the hell was people ordering him around so much today, but followed his orders.

Sesshomaru was the first to show , followed shortly after by the rest."Are you ready" Inuyasha said his hand on the door handle when the others shook their head in response, he opened the door.What he saw simply amazed him, the room was in ruins, holes where punched in the walls, the once magnificent table and chairs were just splinters now, and the paintings were in pieces.

They looked to the cause of the reason, the young girl.She was astounding, a beauty beyond anyone's imagination.She was panting hard from her assault on the room, blood was poring thickly over the marble floors. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk he would have some fun with this one.

Kagome stared at the four leaders, she was in pure agoinizing pain, and she was scared hell mortified no death dealer had ever seen all of them together and lived , but her anger quickly pushed both aside.She would give them a piece of her mind, if it was the last thing she would do.

She snarled a horrific cry that made their blood run cold, her teeth bared, she wasn't going to back down.She reached down for her daggers that usually were at her side, but weren't there anymore, they must have found them"Damn it"she cursed under her breathe.

They looked at her in awe, no death dealer had this much courage or stupidity to challenge them and weaponless at that .Inuyasha smirked coming forth, big mistake.She charged taking him down, she pinned his arms and legs down with her, she may be small but she was strong.

Kouga laughed"Watch how it is done mutt"he said walking closer to the girl. Kagome reached down her shirt, with a free hand, she smirked, and pulled out a gun."You fools think you can deal with me! You are dead wrong.With that she opened fire,she hit each of them once, and knocked Inuyasha across the head with the butt of her gun.

Having them subdued for a moment, she ran out the door not slowing down.She smelled her way around .Likens and dog demons have a keener smell then vampires, but vampires still have better smell than even an animal.

Shippo laughed as the girl ran past him, he wasn't going to stop her, especially when he saw the gun. She was in the middle of a large hall, she stopped abruptly when she saw a window, she smirked as she dived through it. Landing on her feet on the pavement, she heard them coming after her.

She then smiled at a liken who had just pulled up in a blue 2004 Honda Accord, she ran towards him and opened the drivers door before he could blink she had him by the cuff of his collar and threw him across, the street.She jumped in , slammed the door shut just as she saw Inuyasha jumping out the window after her.

She cursed as she put the car in reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. Her breathe caught up to her as she pulled into traffic, this was a common car, how would they know? She screamed as she felt a bullet piece her shoulder, she looked behind her to see two cars a Corvette and a Viper coming after her.

She didn't wait for a red light as she slammed on the gas, this time she wouldn't stop.She laughed a her luck changed for the better when two new Dodge Rams ran smack into them."Aki how can I thank you".Twenty minutes later she was again at the mansion, she was greatful, her blood wouldn't stop spilling.

She opened the car door, when she tried to stand , she fell unconscience on the ground.When she looked up she was depressed to see Kasin standing in front of her."What do you want"she hissed trying to stand which was futile.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in or are you to stupid to think"he yelled.

"I know, my secret is out, who betrayed me in the first place damn it!" she said matching his voice.

"Soren, but don't worry about it , I have already taken care of him"he said tenderly, trying to cradle her face in his hand.

"Don't touch me"Kagome screamed smacking his hand away. Kasin had a huge crush on her , had for a while, he was fine , yes, well mouth watering is more like it , but he was to cocky, and to full of himself. Somehow she was reminded of Kikyou.

"What about us , you know I want to have you by my side"He cooed.

"Damn you don't you see there is no us, there never has, and never will, the only way I would ever be by your side was if hell froze over, so why don't you get off your high horse, shut the fuck up, and leave me the hell alone"She spat seething with anger.

He slapped her, she held her face in astonishment , he had never done that before"We will see if your mind doesn't change love, we will see"he smirked leaving the room.

''Fuck you, I would rather sleep with Inuyasha or one of the likens leaders than ever sleep or be by your side."she muttered, knowing better than to say that allowed. Yes she could take him, but the point was he was the leader of the coven, and the kind of spineless wimp , that he would make the others, fight her, or force her to be by his side.

"Why in the hell did I say Inuyasha" she questioned herself.She sighed not wanting to think at the moment, she turned over on the couch and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The rain had started again that night as Kasin exited his car.He pulled up at a strip club, he opened the door, and smiled, as he saw the liken feasting on the little whores, some drinking them dry the others, rapping the innocents.

He continued to the bar. Their sat, a slim looking liken, he had dark brown eyes, black hair, and a golden medallion hanging from his neck."Lusian"Kasin called to him.

"What do you want"he asked hatefully .Lusian was the first leader of the likens many believed he was dead because of a ridiculous lie that Ka sin had spread saying he had killed to liken lord, but it was just a ploy , to distract them from the truth.What that is I will tell you later.

"The leaders have found out about the girl, what are we going to do?'' Kasin asked.

"Does she think you are up to something" Lusian question.

"No"

"Then make sure they do not capture her, and make sure she is safe, remember she is the most important part to make out plan work without her everything is going to be wasted do not fail me Kasin or it will be your life now leave."he said taking a sip of his brandy.

Kasin nodded, like Kagome he knew when to back off he would be leader even if it killed him.

xxxxxxxx

"Damn it how could we have lost her"Inuyasha bellowed.

"Shut up we will get her back"Sesshomaru snapped.

"We will have to now she knows were we are stationed"Miroku entered,

"You know if we have her, we are taking away one of the strongest warriors, you all saw how she fought it was amazing"Inuyasha said calming down a bit.

"You are right for once brother, come we must plan"Koga piped up.

"Plan what" they all said in unison.

'Plan the capture of the girl, she won't get away from us again I promise you"Koga said sneering.

"Bravo Koga you are thinking of something besides sex are pigs flying."Sesshomaru said looking out of the window.

"Haha come on we must begin."They all nodded and began at once on their work.

**xxxxxx**

**Hey hope ya'll like it short chappie but hey I am trying to update all of my stories give me a break for a while.**

**(I say dodging glass) thanks for the review and please read those stories :(**

**Sincerely**

**S.G.**


End file.
